This invention relates generally to tobacco products and, more specifically, to a tobacco smoking containment apparatus and method therefor having the characteristic of reducing harmful particle exhaust and decreasing the incidence of accidental fire.
There are many life-threatening dangers associated with smoking. The most notable is the threat of cancer. Most medical evidence points to a higher incidence of cancer among those who smoke as compared to those who do not smoke. Alarmingly, those who do not smoke but spend large amounts of time with smokers, have a higher incidence of cancer than other non-smokers. Many scientists attribute this result to xe2x80x9csecond hand smoke,xe2x80x9d which is the name given for the smoke inhaled by non-smokers who are in the vicinity of smokers. The health risks caused by tobacco smoke are therefore felt not only by those who choose to smoke, but quite often by those who do not. As a result or this situation, many jurisdictions throughout the United States and the rest of the world have passed laws which prohibit smokers from smoking in public areas. This situation has created, social tension between those who smoke and those who do not smoke with each group often feeling as though the other group is infringing on their rights. The smokers often feel that anti-smoking laws prevent them from excersising their free will, whereas the non-smokers often feel that by smoking, the smokers infringe on the non-smokers"" right to breathe clean air.
Accidental fires are another adverse effect of smoking. A flaming cigarette, cigar, pipe, or the like if left unattended can lead to an accidental fire. Many smoking related fires occur when a smoker falls asleep with a lit tobacco product in his or her hand. The tobacco product then comes to rest on a couch, a bed, or other flammable surface and ignites a fire. As with second-hand smoke, accidental fire is a problem that clearly has negative consequences to both smokers and non-smokers alike.
A need therefore existed for a tobacco smoke containment apparatus capable of limiting the exhaust of harmful smoke particles as well as reducing the overall risk of accidental fire
An object of the present invention is to provide a tobacco smoke containment apparatus capable of reducing the overall risk of accidental fire.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tobacco smoke containment apparatus coupled to a filter device to prevent the exhaust of harmful smoke particles while at the same time reducing the overall risk of accidental fire.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a tobacco smoke containment apparatus comprising a receptacle coupled to a filtering chamber to prevent the exhaust of harmful smoke particles while at the same time reducing the overall risk of accidental fires.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a compact tobacco smoke containment apparatus comprising a receptacle and a filtering chamber dimensioned to receive the receptacle to prevent the exhaust of harmful smoke particles while at the same time reducing the overall risk of accidental fire.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a tobacco smoke containment apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, the closed end defines an aperture therethrough, a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, the cap defines a first opening and a second opening, an inhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke from a tobacco product to a smoker and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the first opening of the cap, the second end of the inhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle and the second end or the inhale tube is adapted to be removably coupled to a tobacco product, an exhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke exhaled by a smoker into the receptacle and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the second opening of the cap, the second end of the exhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle, an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust of smoke from the receptacle and having a first end and a second end, the first end of the exhaust tube is coupled to the closed end of the receptacle through the aperture of the closed end and the second end of the exhaust tube extends away from the closed end of the receptacle, and a filtering chamber having a first end and a second end, the first end of the filtering chamber is coupled to the second end of the exhaust tube and the second end of the filtering chamber is coupled to an exit tube, the filtering chamber is adapted to limit a passage of harmful particles generated by tobacco smoke from exiting the filtering chamber through the exit tube.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a tobacco smoke containment apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a receptacle having an open end a closed end, the closed end defines an aperture therethrough, a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, the cap defines a first opening and a second opening, an inhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke from a tobacco product to a smoker and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the first opening of the cap, the second end of the inhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle and the second end of the inhale tube is adapted to be removably coupled to a tobacco product, an exhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke exhaled by a smoker into the receptacle and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the second opening of the cap, the second end of the exhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle and an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust of smoke from the receptacle and having a first end and a second end, the first end of the exhaust tube is coupled to the closed end of the receptacle through the aperture of the closed end and the second end of the exhaust tube extends away from the closed end of the receptacle.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a tobacco smoke containment apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, the closed end defines an aperture therethrough, a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, the cap defines a first opening and a second opening, an inhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke from a tobacco product to a smoker and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the first opening of the cap, the second end of the inhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle and the second end of the inhale tube is adapted to be removably coupled to a tobacco product, an exhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke exhaled by a smoker into the receptacle and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the second opening of the cap, the second end of the exhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle, an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust or smoke from the receptacle and having a first end and a second end, the first end of the exhaust tube is coupled to the closed end of the receptacle through the aperture of the closed end and the second end of the exhaust tube extends away from the closed end of the receptacle, and a filter screen coupled to the closed end of the receptacle and adapted to limit a passage of harmful particles generated by smoke from being exhausted through the exhaust tube.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a tobacco smoke containment apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, the closed end defines an aperture therethrough, a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, the cap defines a first opening and a second opening, an inhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke from a tobacco product to a smoker and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the first opening of the cap, the second end of the inhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle and the second end of the inhale tube is adapted to be coupled to a tobacco product, an exhale tube adapted to permit a passage of smoke exhaled by a smoker into the receptacle and having a first end and a second end and coupled to the cap through the second opening of the cap, the second end of one exhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle, and a filtering chamber having at least one exhaust opening and dimensioned to receive the receptacle and adapted to permit a passage of smoke from the aperture of the closed end of the receptacle to the filtering chamber and adapted to limit a passage of harmful particles generated by smoke from exiting the filtering chamber through the at least one exhaust opening of the filtering chamber.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for containing tobacco smoke is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, the closed end defines an aperture therethrough, providing a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, the cap defines a first opening and a second opening, coupling the cap to the open end of the receptacle, providing an inhale tube having a first end and a second end, the second end of the inhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap is coupled to the receptacle, coupling the inhale tube to the cap through the first opening of the cap, coupling the second end of the inhale tube to a tobacco product, inhaling smoke through the first end of the inhale tube from the tobacco product, providing an exhale tube having a first end and a second end, the second end of the exhale tube extends inside the receptacle when the cap if coupled to the receptacle, coupling the exhale tube to the cap through the second opening of the cap, exhaling smoke through the first end of the exhale tube from a mouth of a smoker, providing an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust of smoke from the receptacle and having a first end and a second end, coupling the first end of the exhaust tube to the closed end of the receptacle through the aperture of the closed end, the second end of the exhaust tube extends away from the closed end of the receptacle, providing a filtering chamber having a first end and a second end, coupling the first end of the filtering chamber to the second end of the exhaust tube, and coupling the second end of the filtering chamber to an exit tube, the filtering chamber is adapted to limit a passage of harmful particles generated by tobacco smoke from exiting the filtering chamber through the exit tube.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention a method for decreasing an incidence of fire from a tobacco product is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of, providing a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, said closed end defines an aperture therethrough, providing a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, said cap defines a first opening and a second opening, coupling said cap to said open end of said receptacle, providing an inhale tube having a first end and a second end, said second end of said inhale tube extends inside said receptacle when said cap is coupled to said receptacle, coupling said inhale tube to said cap through said first opening of said caps coupling said second end or said inhale tube to a tobacco product, inhaling smoke through said first end of said inhale tube from said tobacco product, providing an exhale tube having a first end and a second end, said second end of said exhale tube extends inside said receptacle when said cap is coupled to said receptacle, coupling said exhale tube to said cap through said second opening of said cap, exhaling smoke through said first end of said exhale tube from a mouth of a smoker, providing an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust of smoke from said receptacle and having a first end and a second end, and coupling said first end of said exhaust tube to said closed end of said receptacle through said aperture of said closed end, said second end of said exhaust tube extends away from said closed end of said receptacle.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for containing tobacco smoke is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, said closed end defines an aperture therethrough, providing a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, said cap defines a first opening and a second opening, coupling said cap to said open end of said receptacle, providing an inhale tube having a first end and a second end, said second end of said inhale tube extends inside said receptacle when said cap is coupled to said receptacle, coupling said inhale tube to said cap through said first opening of said cap, coupling said second end of said inhale tube to a tobacco product, inhaling smoke through said first end of said inhale tube from said tobacco product, providing an exhale tube having a first end and a second end, said second end of said exhale tube extends inside said receptacle when said cap is coupled to said receptacle, coupling said exhale tube to said cap through said second opening of said cap, exhaling smoke through said first end of said exhale tube from a mouth of a smoker, providing an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust of smoke from said receptacle and having a first and and a second end, coupling said first end of said exhaust tube to said closed end of said receptacle through said aperture of said closed end said second end of said exhaust tube extends away from said closed end of said receptacle, providing a filter screen, and coupling said filter screen to said closed end of said receptacle, said filter screen is adapted to limit a passage of harmful particles generated by smoke from being exhausted through said exhaust tube.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for containing tobacco smoke is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a receptacle having an open end and a closed end, said closed end defines an aperture therethrough, providing a cap dimensioned to be removably coupled to the open end of the receptacle, said cap defines a first opening and a second opening, coupling said cap to said open end of said receptacle, providing an inhale tube having a first end and a second end, said second end of said inhale tube extends inside said receptacle when said cap is coupled to said receptacle, coupling said inhale tube to said cap through said first opening of said cap, coupling said second end of said inhale tube to a tobacco product, inhaling smoke through said first end of said inhale tube from said tobacco product, providing an exhale tube having a first end and a second end, said second end of said exhale tube extends inside said receptacle when said cap is coupled to said receptacle, coupling said exhale tube to said cap through said second opening of said cap, exhaling smoke through said first end of said exhale tube from a mouth of a smoker, providing an exhaust tube adapted to permit an exhaust of smoke from said receptacle and having a first end and a second end, coupling said first end of said exhaust tube to said closed end of said receptacle through said aperture of said closed end, said second end of said exhaust tube extends away from said closed end of said receptacle, providing a filtering chamber having at least one exhaust opening and dimensioned to receive said receptacle, and coupling said receptacle to said filtering chamber, said filtering chamber is adapted to permit a passage of smoke from said aperture of said closed end of said receptacle to said filtering chamber and adapted to limit a passage of harmful particles generated by smoke from exiting said filtering chamber through said at least one exhaust opening of said filtering chamber.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.